


By My Side

by Yakitorii



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 余生请多指教 | The Oath of Love (TV), 冰雨火 | Being a Hero (TV), 博君一肖, 宇擒顾纵
Genre: 5+1 Things, Interested Gu Wei, M/M, Minor Violence, Smitten Chen Yu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Five times Chen Yu went to see Gu Wei at his place of work and one time Gu Wei visited Chen Yu.
Relationships: Chen Yu (Being A Hero)/Gu Wei (The Oath of Love), ChenWei - Relationship, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 宇擒顾纵 - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mojazlatko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojazlatko/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lydia !!!!

**~ 1 ~**

The first time Detective Chen Yu has met Doctor Gu Wei, he has been at the hospital visiting his partner who has taken a bad fall while in pursuit of the suspects on the roofs. Fortunately, he has been able to catch himself and all he has sustained is a bump on the head combined with strained ribs and a badly sprained ankle. Although it hasn’t been extremely serious as far as injuries go - taking into account that the fall has been one house high - Chen Yu has preferred to check his partner in immediately after having tackled the five running suspects one after the other.

He has been fueled with avenging juices when he has seen his partner fall. One ferocious tackle each hasn’t been enough to satisfy him but he has been more worried about his partner than retaliating. So he has cuffed their wrists to their ankles with plastic zippers then let them right there on the floor flopping around on their bellies.

Secured like that, they haven’t been important.

Back up has quickly come anyway to take them off his hands. If it hasn’t been for his partner insisting on going to the hospital by himself, Chen Yu would have called an ambulance. At least the former hasn’t fought him on going to the hospital.

Now here they both are. One man lying in a bed for the night as they still wanted to keep him for observation as he knocked his head. The other spread out on the uncomfortable plastic chair. Both of them had an exhausting day running everywhere and brainstorming their big case. It has been a work of some weeks now and finally they found the final clues to nailing down the suspected criminals. Chen Yu needed to go back to the precinct in order to interrogate the suspects and collect their confessions before updating their criminal files.

He has been relieved that at the end of the day, when he went back to the hospital, his partner has been taken care of. He has needed to see with his own eyes that the bump on his head has been benign, that his ribs really are bruised and not cracked, that he’ll quickly get back on his feet.

Once the tension slips out of his muscles, Chen Yu can feel his fatigue take hold of his entire being. Standing upright is becoming difficult for him so he collapses straight down on the uncomfortable chair, stretching his legs out ahead. The detective doesn’t have any more energy to care about it being proper or not.

That is until the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his life walks into the room.

At that moment, Chen Yu perks up in interest and rushes to put himself in order so he appears like the respectable detective that he is.

Not saying a word as he takes the time to admire the doctor, Chen Yu doesn’t mean to startle the man when the other one lifts his head and stares straight at him. The doctor jumps in surprise, letting out a little squeal which gets muted by the hands he slaps on his mouth. Wide eyes roll from Chen Yu to the patient on the bed who also is staring at the doctor. Said man slowly lowers his hands and offers them a sheepish smile with flaming cheeks.

“Hi…. Sorry about that… I didn’t mean to do this.”

Finishing saying this, the doctor licks his lips while looking up at them from underneath his lashes and his glasses.

Chen Yu can feel his heart soaring like never before. The tall man before him is more than handsome. The detective doesn’t have the words to perfectly describe the feelings surging through his body. He only knows that if he should compare what he feels right now to what he has previously experienced, he’ll say that it’s like receiving a bolt of lightning energizing him lifting all the hair on his body at the same time as receiving a bullet on his bulletproof vest as he’s running straight towards the direction it came.

And just like that, Chen Yu knows.

Chen Yu knows what love at first sight is.

The way Doctor Gu Wei - as his card says - smiles in such a shy way, the way his voice is smooth and soothing under the nervous tremble and the way his delicate fingers wrap around his clipboard.

And the way Dr. Gu is so competent and self-assured when it comes to his work, Chen Yu can feel himself being under his spell. He can’t detach his eyes from the tall man, following every move he makes. Chen Yu just hopes the doctor doesn’t think he’s staring at him because he doesn’t trust him with his partner.

Once Dr. Gu Wei finishes his last check of his partner, wishes them good night and reminds them to heed visiting hours, he walks out of the room. It’s only then that Chen Yu, who has been silent the whole time the doctor has been present, turns towards his partner with starry eyes.

Said partner rolls his eyes once he sees the state he is in and lets a helpless sigh pass his lips.

“I found my future husband !”

**~ 2 ~**

Dr. Gu Wei has been seeing the patients that have been attributed to him for his shift when a file attracts his attention. The doctor represses a sigh while he closes his eyes when he hears the door open to admit the next patient in.

“Hello, Doctor. How are you today ?”

Taking a deep breath so his helpless and fond smile doesn’t slip out, Gu Wei turns toward the man who just entered the examination room.

“Hello, Chen-Sir. I’m fine and you ?”

Offering an impish smile, Chen Yu goes to sit on the examination table while he takes off his jacket.

“Well, you see Dr. Gu, I have come today because I sustained an injury in the line of duty. Who else is better than you to heal me ?”

Biting his lip to keep his cornish pun to himself, Gu Wei straightens up so he can look the other in the eyes as he approaches him.

“May I see it, Chen-Sir ?”

The detective beams at him and happily extends his arm out so he can lay one of his larger hands in the doctor’s daintier ones.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Gu Wei lets his eyes travel down to the injured hand. Only to see nothing.

“Officer…”

“Detective. But please, call me Yu-ge.”

“... Detective Chen, I don’t see anything pertaining to an injury on your hand. I don’t think I can help you with it.”

“Ah but Doctor, there really is a wound. Here.”

Chen Yu lifts his hand so he can show his forefinger to Gu Wei.

Indeed, there is a thin pink line that adorns the side of his long finger. But other than that, there is no wound to be found.

“Detective Chen. That is a paper cut.”

“Yes, it is. And I got it when I was perusing a report on a case. Ergo the injury in the line of duty.”

“Of course. But Chen-Sir, this is a paper cut. I can’t do anything more for you other than just cleaning it. Which, going by the state of the split skin on your finger, you did thoroughly before coming here. So, really, Chen-Sir. There is nothing more I can do.”

Gu Wei can feel the end of his eyebrow tremble. This is the ninth time in three days the detective has come to him with different superficial paper cuts on his hands that were already treated. He doesn’t know whether the detective waits for his shift or whether he has charmed the secretaries into slotting him into his roster but Chen Yu has been successful in only getting him to treat him.

Gu Wei is unsure if he feels flattered as it’s clear what the detective is trying to do with his visits and flirtations, or if he feels exasperated as the detective takes time in his clustered roster.

Yet, the doctor knows he is pleased to see that Chen Yu perseveres in his pursuit and stays constant. Gu Wei has thought the detective would have lost interest in him when he saw how chaotic a person he is and how awkward he feels. He has been entirely too pleasantly surprised to witness Chen Yu continuing to show up.

Of course, Gu Wei will never say this to him. He will continue to behave like he isn’t interested in the detective so the day the latter gives up, then Gu Wei would not feel any heartbreak.

He knows in the heart of his heart that it is already a lost cause as Chen Yu already has a part of him. When the detective leaves him, Gu Wei will be crushed and will nurse in secret the broken pieces of his heart. Like he has always done when it comes to the affairs of the heart.

While Gu Wei silently ruminates in his dark thoughts, Chen Yu sees his expression changes to something sad. He thinks he can guess what the doctor is thinking. Chen Yu is determined to provide for him even more than ever.

“Doctor Gu.”

“Officer Chen.”

“Ah. I told you, I’m a detective, Doctor. But you can call me Gege.”

Chen Yu outrageously and atrociously winks at the doctor. He knows he can’t wink to save his life and he has exaggerated the act so much that it looks like he is grimacing but he reached the goal he has set up. Gu Wei is holding back a laugh and trying his best to scold him.

“Detective Chen ! This is not proper at all ! If you have solely come to flirt then please, don’t come back again for this. Come only when the wound is serious. You’re clogging up my availability for patients who need it more than you do ! Stop wasting my time !”

Gu Wei lightly taps him on the forehead with his clipboard as he offers him a censoring frown.

“Ah~ ! But how do I see you then if you don’t want me in your examination room ? I want to see Doctor Gu every chance I have~”

“I’m sure being the great and smart detective you are, Chen-Sir, you’ll find a way to see me without having to steal my patients’ time.”

“Oh. Then I can see you again. Without having to make an appointment ! I knew you would be interested, Doctor Gu !”

“Wait ! That’s not-”

Without waiting for the doctor to finish what he wants to say, Chen Yu darts forward to press a quick kiss en Gu Wei’s nose, taking him by surprise.

Gu Wei is frozen in shock and his eyes widen in shock. Before he can even protest the other man’s forwardness, Chen Yu says goodbye to him and rushes out of the room.

**~ 3 ~**

“What are you doing here ?”

Gu Wei blinks in astonishment.

He hasn’t seen the detective since the last time he told him to get out of his examination room and not to waste his time. This is the first time Chen Yu has come back. Gu Wei is a little taken aback by his sudden apparition.

With a sly smile on his lips, Chen Yu lifts his arm to show off the plastic bag.

“I’m not invading your examination room and I didn’t take up a slot on your agenda ! Come, let’s eat together, Wei Wei.”

“Don’t call me that !” Gu Wei flushes in embarrassment even though a curl of warmth settles in his stomach. He doesn’t really mind all the pet names the detective has been calling him and to be honest, he has missed the other man. He has begun to think that he has been too harsh the last they saw each other and Chen Yu has moved on. “It’s not my lunch break yet ! And I still have to see some resident patients.”

Chen Yu chuckles at his protests and wraps an arm around the doctor’s waist.

“It’s your break now. I already checked with the others. You haven’t eaten since earlier this morning. And all you had for breakfast was half of an apple. You should eat healthier. Aren’t you a doctor ? Be sensible about your own feeding schedule and content, Wei Wei.”

As the detective scolds him for his abysmal track on food, Gu Wei tries to escape from his hold by appealing beseechingly his colleagues but none of them moves from their places and just smiles back at him. Traitors, all of you.

Sighing in defeat, Gu Wei forlornly trudges ahead as he lets himself stirred in the direction Chen Yu is leading him. No doubt, the detective will take him to the backyard. There is not really any other place to eat if they are going outside the hospital.

Instead of leading Gu Wei to a bench, Chen Yu directs him to a patch of grass with a sturdy tree. The detective nonchalantly settles down on the grass and then stares up at Gu Wei.

The doctor hesitates for an instant before slowly taking a seat beside Chen Yu. However, just as his behind has been on the edge of touching the ground, he doesn’t feel the cold and hard soil. He feels a firm and warm thigh under his bottom.

Gu Wei is so startled that he nearly jumps back up on his feet if it hasn’t been for Chen Yu who has quickly closed up against him and has wrapped a strong arm around his waist trapping him in this position.

“What are you doing ?! Let me go !”

“This way Doctor Wei Wei’s white cloak doesn’t get dirty with grass stains. And isn’t it more comfortable than the ground ?”

Chen Yu slightly jiggles his leg to emphasize his point making Gu Wei fall back against his chest.

“We’re on hospital grounds, this is such an improper way to behave. Let me go, Chen-Sir ! You’re being ridiculous !”

The doctor’s face is as bright red as a firetruck. He can feel the firm muscles on the other man’s chest shift with each of his movements. His heart is beating faster than ever with the way Chen Yu is so close to him. He is not prepared enough to deal with such closeness.

Just as he opens his mouth to continue his protests, it is stuffed with a bite of rice and fish.

Not wishing to choke, the doctor immediately stops his struggles and concentrates on chewing on the food. How dare this brute silence him like that ?!

….

He really was hungry because this bite of food is tasting like a piece of heaven. When he swallows it down, he lets out a sigh of content. And when another piece of sushi is offered to his lips, Gu Wei opens his mouth without any hesitation to gobble it up.

Unconsciously, Gu Wei hums in pleasure and leans comfortably back on Chen Yu’s chest.

The detective smiles in grim satisfaction. He knew this would happen. The doctor is too busy to feed himself and forgets about basic needs like eating. Chen Yu will have to keep this habit of the doctor’s in check. He can’t let the other man go and starve himself.

What he didn’t expect is for Gu Wei to lick his fingers clean after having bitten in the last piece of sushi. Chen Yu can feel himself hardened and steels himself not to show more than what is already obvious of his interest to the doctor.

However, Gu Wei doesn’t help his attempt at getting himself back into his tight control when the other one slides back in his lap. The doctor absentmindedly rubs his posterior against Chen Yu’s front in order to settle comfortably in his seat.

Not able to resist anymore, Chen Yu tightens his hold around Gu Wei making the latter choke on his breath and bumps his forehead on the back of Gu Wei’s head.

Chomp.

Gu Wei lets out a sound between a little shout of surprise and a moan leaving Chen Yu even more turned on and making him bite harder on the patch of skin under his teeth.

The doctor jolts in the sudden pain, rubbing even more against Chen Yu’s front bulge, before gripping tightly on the arms around him.

“Are you mad ?! What are you doing~ ? Let go~ !”

Chen Yu takes a deep breath to get his composure back before he licks the abused neck in front of his eyes.

“I suddenly got so hungry. I needed a bite too.”

Gu Wei turns on his spot and slaps Gu Wei multiple times on his head with the flat of his hands. He makes sure not to put any real strength behind his hits so he doesn’t injure the other man but can still communicate his dissatisfaction.

“If you wanted to eat then you should have bought your own meal. What are you doing biting people like that ?!”

The yard is filled with the sounds of hitting and apologies, outraged accusations and simpering coaxing.

**~ 4 ~**

Detective Chen Yu’s phone pings signaling he has received a message. It wouldn’t be of interest and he would have ignored it in favor of staring blankly at the wall. He needs to find a way to put down in his report why, at the time, it was necessary for him to break five windows, a fire extinguisher, three doors and some carts. It wouldn’t have been of interest to him if a picture of a certain doctor hasn’t come up with the notification.

It’s rare for Gu Wei to reach out to him, Chen Yu has always been the one to initiate conversation between them. That’s why the detective is curious about what would have prompted the other man to send a text message to him.

To his surprise, it isn’t Gu Wei who sent the message. It is one of the nurses. He must have taken Gu Wei’s mobile when the doctor was on his way out after what happened then.

Chen Yu’s lips stretch down in a frown.

That is worrying.

Without saying anything, Chen Yu powers down his computer, cleans up his desk and puts on his coat. Quietly, he makes his way out of the precinct as he sends a message to his partner to tell him he’s leaving early but that he would stay available to take the night shift for the same day.

Chen Yu sharply makes his way to the hospital and with a solemn silence walks up to the receptionists.

The man offers him a worried sad smile while the woman sniffs and indicates the way to the back. Chen Yu nods at both of them and walks further in. He consolingly pats them on the shoulder as he walks past them. It’s a hard day for everyone here.

The detective doesn’t even try to go find Gu Wei in his office. The doctor would need to go somewhere not too far from his duty yet isolated enough that no one can easily find him.

Chen Yu turns towards the staircases and goes up to the roof without any hesitation in his pace. As he predicted, Gu Wei sat near the fence in a foetal position without moving.

The sight breaks Chen Yu’s heart as he knows how much Gu Wei cares for each and every one of his patients. Gu Wei’s heart is what makes him such a great doctor but is also the reason that will cause his downfall. Chen Yu constantly worries about him. He doesn’t want him to suffer heartbreak and not be able to stand back up. Chen Yu will do his best to protect him.

The detective quietly sits beside the doctor, not too far yet not too close so the other one can initiate contact if he needs it. Chen Yu tries not to stare too long at Gu Wei so the doctor doesn’t feel pressed into talking but he can’t help himself. He needs to check on the other man to see how he is at this moment.

Three quarters of an hour approximately have passed before Gu Wei startles Chen Yu by breathing some words out.

“She was so young…. She should have more time before her. She had all her life before her. She was in good health. Why ? Why couldn’t I save her ? I should have been able to save her…. Why… ? She was so happy when she came in. She was excited for today ! Why ?!”

Chen Yu can’t stand hearing Gu Wei doubt himself and he knows whatever he says won’t be enough now so he does the only thing he can offer. Chen Yu takes Gu Wei in his arms and tightly embraces him. He lets Gu Wei struggle in his arms and hit him on his chest as much as he wants so he can have an outlet for his emotions.

Between Gu Wei’s hits, Chen Yu can hear his congested voice repeating “why”, “I’m sorry”, “I should have been able to save you”, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save your baby”. Gu Wei gives up trying to push Chen Yu away, his struggles lessen until they stop and his fingers grip on the detective’s shirt. Chen Yu gathers him in his hold and lets him cry all his heart out.

He knows Gu Wei needs to cry it out so he can talk about it later.

And sooner than Chen Yu expected, Gu Wei begins to tell him what happened. The latter tells him about how the patient was a young woman, orphaned early in her childhood but who always had a smile on her face. She preferred to live life with her head high with no regrets. She has visited the hospital since Gu Wei has interned there and she has recently broken out of an abusive relationship with her former boyfriend.

These past months, the doctor has seen the bruises that have evermore decorated her body fade one after the other and he has been happy for her. Although she hasn’t planned on getting pregnant and the choice has been taken from her, she still has been happy to have her baby. She has been excited to meet them.

Gu Wei can remember the way her face has been shining in joy when she has learnt she will be having a little boy. Even when she has been admitted for pregnancy pains and needed to give birth way earlier than what they have prognosticated.

She has smiled until her last breath.

She has regretted nothing at all and she has made sure to look him in the eyes on her last moment to tell him that. Her last words in this world have been to thank him and to tell him it wasn’t his fault, that he is a great doctor. She will meet her baby boy in their next lives.

Gu Wei would have liked it better if she had resented him for being unable to save neither her nor her baby. Yet at the same time, the doctor is relieved that she passed away with a smile on her face and with no pain.

Chen Yu’s heart goes out to her. Such a brave girl. Yet gone so early. Life has been unfair to her.

The detective presses some kisses on the doctor’s head and rubs Gu Wei’s back.

**~ 5 ~**

Chen Yu can feel a ball of violent urges take form in the middle of his stomach. He takes a deep breath so that he can keep a clear head.

How dares this useless piece of a molded cheese touch his future husband ?!

How dares this tailless rat threaten Gu Wei ?!

The detective balls his fists to keep himself from rushing out there and punching him. He needs to keep calm or someone will be hurt. And not the one for whom he wishes it.

When Chen Yu got to work that morning, he didn’t expect that some hours later he would get an alert from his colleagues to mobilize in order to take care of a hostage situation in a hospital. The moment he heard it happened in a hospital, his first thought turned toward Gu Wei. Chen Yu fervently hoped that the other man was safe and not involved in the hostage situation.

His bad feeling followed him to the parking lot in front of the hospital. It worsened when he heard that the hostage taken by the criminal was Gu Wei. His heart had stopped beating for five seconds before beating faster than ever. Chen Yu could feel drops of sweat pearling his temples. A current of panic almost takes him under.

No. He can’t afford to be out of commission. He needs to save Gu Wei. He needs to ensure that everything happens smoothly so everyone can go back home in one piece. He needs to save Gu Wei !

Biting his lips to wake himself up from his trance-like state, Chen Yu suggests to his fellow intervention squad members that a few of them go around to the back while the majority of the others take the front entrance. This way they can distract the criminal and give the other team enough time to take him down.

With this course of action decided and fine-tuned, Chen Yu slips on his bullet proof vest, checks his knives and settles more comfortably his fingerless leather gloves.

Quietly, Chen Yu sneaks into the back entrance of the hospital with his team. The two women furtively dart around to check that the criminal doesn’t have accomplices. Meanwhile, the detective follows the direction in which the screams are coming and the sight that greets him makes his blood boil in his veins.

The criminal, that spineless worm, has a knife on Gu Wei’s neck. The sharp edge is digging on the doctor’s carotid, if the man does any wrong move, Gu Wei is at risk of losing his life and no amount of help could ever save him.

Listening to what he has to say and what he received from witnesses that reported the situation, the criminal wanted to steal the drugs in the hospital but got found out by Gu Wei even before he could find the pharmacy. Instead of running, the man chose to take out a knife and use the doctor as ransom for the goods.

Unacceptable.

And now the madman is carelessly swinging his weapon everywhere while his other arm is strangling Gu Wei. The doctor’s face is all beet red from the choking hold and looks to be on the verge of passing out. Each time the criminal finishes waving his weapon around to threaten the others into giving him the drugs, he would put the knife back towards Gu Wei’s face. Sometimes the blade would get too close to the doctor’s lenses, sometimes it would dig in his cheek and other times, it would press against his temple.

Seeing his Gu Wei in harm’s way and vulnerable in man’s grip makes Chen Yu grit his teeth. He wants to throttle the criminal. He wants to tackle him and pound him to flour so nobody can make the difference between his face and the cracked linoleum.

Chen Yu bites hard on his lip to suppress a growl and signals to the two women who came back his way that he will go into action and they better prepare themselves to intervene. Seeing as they came back without any sign of struggle, Chen Yu deduces that the criminal works alone.

Good.

The detective surveys the situation before him from his hidden angle and gets in position. The next time the criminal removes his knife from Gu Wei’s vicinity, Chen Yu will take action.

He focuses on the shift of the criminal’s muscles to time his pacing.

The moment the man’s muscles tense, Chen Yu begins to quietly run toward him from behind.As the criminal extends his arm holding the knife to gesture with it at a patient, Chen Yu gives a boost of speed to take hold of the extended arm far from the man’s body, far from Gu Wei. Once he has the wrist in his hand, Chen Yu makes a downward flicking movement with his hand so the knife falls from the criminal’s limp hand at the sudden movement. Then, seeing Gu Wei getting out of the range, the detective flips the man over his shoulder while still keeping a firm hold on his hand.

The criminal lands on his back on the floor, stunned. Before he is flipped on his stomach and both his hands are bent behind his back while his legs are also bent behind it. In this position, the man can’t move at all.

“You dare. Touch him. I’ll destroy you. I’m going to. Destroy. You. You useless. Piece of duck feces.”

Chen Yu quietly mutters some aggressive message to the criminal through his gritted teeth as his teammates cuff the man. He makes sure that his threats aren’t heard by anyone. He also makes sure to look the scared man straight in the eyes as he frees all his pent up ire on him.

When the man is taken into custody, Chen Yu slowly and shakily exhales a deep breath. It has been too close today. He has nearly lost Gu Wei.

Passing a shaking hand through his hair, Chen Yu makes his way to the trembling doctor. The detective only stops biting his lip when Gu Wei is in his arms.

He lets the other man discreetly sob in his chest after this whole situation while he checks his neck and his body for other wounds. Chen Yu is glad to have Gu Wei back in his arms.

**~ + 1 ~**

Gu Wei hasn’t seen Detective Chen for several days in a row now. He most certainly is not getting worried. And he most certainly does not miss the man. At all.

But it is worrying this sudden break of habit from the detective.

Fearing that he is only blowing things out of proportions and Chen Yu might have been there when Gu wei was busy, the doctor tries to subtly ask around. He asks everyone in the hospital if they have seen Chen Yu.

What he doesn’t know is that he isn’t being discreet at all. Everyone can see his lost look on his face and his longing. From the long time patients there to all the doctors, nurses and other workers in the hospital. They have been witnesses to their mating dance since the beginning and while Chen Yu has always been the one to take the first step, Gu Wei has also pulled his own weight. The doctor has inquired about the detective's health, has been engaging toward the other man when he has been present and has smiled more than ever.

So of course, everyone knows it is only a matter of time before the two of them get together.

Gu Wei frets on how to find out about Chen Yu’s whereabouts when he hears a patient talking about said man. It would seem like she works at the precinct and there has been a flood of cases coming their way. Nobody has gone home for at least three days in a row and nobody has eaten anything other than greasy take out since then. They take their turn but it’s still hard on them.

It looks like Chen Yu won’t be visiting for a long time then. Gu Wei is a little downthrotten at the idea of not seeing the detective but this is his job so it can’t be helped. They both work to protect and save people. He can’t ever take it against him. As he does exactly the same thing. Pulling all nights out.

By chance, Gu Wei bumps into Chen Yu’s partner at the hospital when the other is on the phone. The doctor could catch a glimpse of the situation. A string of new drug dealers has been putting dangerous drugs on the market and many healthy first time users have been found dead in different locations. The only clue is the new formula of this drug. They have no suspect yet.

Gu Wei’s heat goes to Chen Yu. The man has been overworking in order to catch the culprit the fastest he can. The detective loathes the way drugs destroy so many lives. He wants to put each and every last one of them behind bars.

Gu Wei decides then that if by the time his next day off the detective still hasn’t been to visit him then he will go to the precinct and keep the other man company instead.

Several days later, Chen Yu is surprised by Gu Wei’s visit. The doctor is constantly in demand at the hospital and it is rare for him to have a day off. To see him here, Chen Yu worries that something happened. He gets up from his office chair and rushes to the doctor’s side.

“A-Wei, is everything alright ? Why are you here ? Did something happen ?”

Gu Wei chuckles at the other’s worry. His heart warms up from the regard the other has for him. Chen Yu is constantly making sure that he is alright. Gu Wei likes the way Chen Yu takes care of him. Even though he doesn’t need it.

“Yes, of course. Everything is fine. Can’t I come visit you now ?”

“Visit me ?”

Chen Yu looks blankly at the doctor in incomprehension then slowly his expression brightens like on a sunny day where the sun gets out from behind the clouds.

“Of course, you can come see me whenever you want ! I’m always happy to have you by my side !”

Chen Yu’s colleagues look at him in astonishment. Although the detective isn’t a grim and always serious man, this is still the first time they have seen him as excited and glowing in happiness as they see him now.

Chen Yu enthusiastically clears off the table by dumping all the files and papers on his partner’s desk freeing some space for Gu Wei.

“I prepared something for you. Let’s eat together, okay ?”

Chen Yu gaped in amazement at the doctor. This is the first time the other offers food to him and homemade food at this ! Chen Yu feels extremely lucky today.

“I don’t know what to say…. Thank you. I’m honoured you feel I deserve to taste your cooking. I’m the happiest man ever !”

Some tears gather in the detective’s eyes making him seem like a helpless puppy. The sight softens Gu Wei’s heart and blushing, the doctor pushes the bag toward him.

Chen Yu hurriedly opens the bag and admires the different dishes in it. They are simple yet filling and even if Chen Yu eats while working, he won’t make a mess. Devotedly, Chen Yu puts the meal on the table and divides it between them both. He also takes the hard-boiled eggs and diligently peels off the shells for Gu Wei.

The doctor sighs at his doting behaviour but doesn’t say a word. He will let the detective do as he pleases as long as the latter is happy.

“I don’t need to get back to the hospital until tomorrow morning so I’ll just stay with you for the day. Is it alright with you ?”

“Yes ! Yes ! Stay with all the time you want !”

There are stars in Chen Yu’s eyes as he stares at the doctor with adoration.

Gu Wei rolls his eyes and uses his chopsticks to pick up some meat and put it on Chen Yu’s lips.

“Eat while it’s warm.”

Chen Yu obediently opens his mouth and takes the bite in.

“Hmmm ! Gu Wei is such a great cook ! I’m really the luckiest man ! Oh Wei Wei, this Chen Yu really really loves you so much !”

The detective continues to gush over Gu Wei and is being noisy. The doctor blushes in embarrassment before clearing his throat and stutters out

“S-Shut up, Y-Yu-ge !”

The detective keeps on going with his praises toward Gu Wei until he finally realizes what the other man said and trails off to silence with a crack in his voice. Chen Yu looks back at Gu Wei in awe.

“W-What did you call me ?”

Gu Wei refuses to answer him and begins to pile food in Chen Yu’s bowl. The blush on his face gets more impressive than earlier. It reaches down to his neck and further under his collar. Although he’s embarrassed to call the other man this way, it’s still good to see Chen Yu smile and be so enthusiastic about something. When Gu Wei first entered the precinct, Chen Yu’s face was worn and tired. Bags decorated his eyes, his lips are more chapped than he has ever seen them and his mouth has been pulled down in a grimace.

Gu Wei is glad that he has been able to relieve some stress from the detective.

“Eat your meal, gege.”

Chen Yu hears the whisper and his ears redden in pleasure. He absentmindedly continues to eat while his eyes don’t leave Gu Wei’s face.

The detective is happy. He has been able to see Gu Wei, eat his homemade meal, have Gu Wei accompany him, hear Gu Wei walling both ‘Yu-ge’ and ‘gege’.

Aaah~ What a great day for Chen Yu.


End file.
